Adrenaline
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: What happens when you have as hostage Knockout resolves a human girl, and discovers that she likes just as he races and can be your soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

**ADRENALINE CAP 1**

**I believe that was my best history in frantic. was my favorite, I was trying to correct, but I prefer to retype, one time that I have one great lobe by Emily and Knockout. I understand that they haven't one happy and, but the sequel has a great surprise to Knockout, where he will can understand more about emotions. Day by day he will prefer lives with humans than with his friends.**

She was not a common girl, she never was. She prefers make other different things in her life, like play football and help her father and her uncle to repair race cars. After her father died, she continued to helping her uncle and she started to work there, what she really loves to do. But she has one dream. Has her race car one day.

That Sunday was a typical day. She was going to convenience store, when she saw one red car stopped in the parking, she saw that car was different, and she would like to understand what. She goes near and started to look all the details. Knockout started feel uncomfortable with that, but he listened something good.

"This car is wonderful."

She continues talking with the car.

"I would love take one race with you baby. You have to be one monster in the road."

"Would. No. I am a monster." He thought.

Knockot feelt his polished ego by that girl, but she goes.

"Please. Please... come back." His happiness is interrupted by Megatron.

Knockout goes to the ground's bridge furious; Megatron is screaming with Starscream and one or two Vehicons. Made one week that Breackdown was dead and he feels his spark alone yet.

"Don't say for me that you were crying by that idiot one-eyed again?"

Knockout doesn't say anything. He took one decision. The memory of his best friend will live in his spark forever. Just this.

"Well, this is not the problem now. I had one idea. We know that weak points of the Autobots are the humans. So, we will have one human to use like hostage, and they will can not to attack us."

"Ok. My Lord. The problem is. Who will take this human? They are disgusting."

"StarScream." Megatrons smiled with evil. "Who here like to live with humans...?"

Everybody looks to Knockout.

"Oh no. no. no. no. I Will not put one those creatures on me."

"You don't have choice."

Knockout thinks for a moment, maybe is an opportunities to he stay far of Megatron and he was with that girl in his mind. He was tired of his life there, how he will can make mess, race and be free. One time or other Megatron will call him to make one or two mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Knockout was thinking how he would make to capture her. One thing he saw. She likes race cars and he can use this in his side. She stops in the parking again and was to wait for her, maybe she appears again in that place. Knockout sees the girl looking to him. He uses his holoform.

Emily sees one man very interesting near the red car. He was wearing a black shirt with a red jacket and white pants.

She doesn't resist and goes to talk with him.

"Are you the driver?"

"Yes."

"My name is Emily."

"My friends call me Knockout."

"Do you like race car?"

"Yes." she said looking all details.

"Would you like to participate in one race of car?"

Emily smiled. "I will love this."

Ok. Knockou smiled.

"Tonight will have one race in the old road, I want see you there."

"ok."

The night was clean and perfect. Cars stopped in the old road, Knockout was there. Emily was there when she saw Knockout waiting for her.

"Emily. I am here."

Emily saw the man of the morning motioning to her.

Emily goes to him smiling. The man opens the passenger door for her.

She feels her heart race. She never feels something like this. she loves this. One delicious smell comes of the car.

"I am sorry to tell you that sometimes I play dirty."

"Ok. She said giving one smile." Knockout fell one little of remorse. "It is not time to this" He thinks. She saw his red eyes, but something in him attracts her like a magnet attracts a piece of metal. Knockout is in position. He can feel her heart jumping. He doesn't understand what happening that moment. He feels her warm with his spark.

The speed is so great that Emily make one scream. Knockout knows that was not fear. Knockout and other car are in the first place.

"I said that I love to play dirty..."

Knoknout hit in the car and play of the road.

Emily put her head out of the windows showing her tongue. "Loser."

Knockout continues in the road, he is feeling remorse.

"Emily... I...I need to confess something for you."

Emily smiles to him, Knockout saw that she wasn't fear. He can't understand her. He made one sad face.

"I am not human."

"I knew this." She said smiling. I saw your red eyes; I saw that you are special.

Like a hot knife, the remorse hurt his spark.

Knockout stops in one desert place.

"Please. I will show you my true form. I would like that you promises me don't scream."

Emily looks to the red car. When Knockout transforms she looks to him and smiling.

"I Knew. Everybody called me crazy. But you are real."

Knockout can't understand why, but something said to him to have care with her, she is special.

"Listen. This is very important."

**I hope that you are liking this new version of Adrenaline.**

**I intend to retype Adrenaline 2, but if you want. you can see this.**


	3. Chapter 3

"The last thing I would like to make with you is make you one hostage."

"What is happening?"

"So. We have enemies. The Autobots, and all time when we need to make something, the Autobots destroys everything."

"So. What I can do to help you?"

Knockout smiles happy. She wanted to help him.

"Ok. First I need to take you to a desert place, there you will know everything."]

Now they are going to one abandoned farm, there is one barn. Emily doesn't resist making one joke.

"This is like a terror movie. I have one sensation that will appear one reaper infernal and kill us."

Knockout doesn't understand anything, but more later he will see in the internet what she was trying to say.

In the barn was more easy to explain to her what was happening, and she can see him better.

Emily can see how he is good looking. He has one perfect face and his eyes were specials. Knockout saw that she wanted to collaborate, he intend be gentiles with her.

"It is possible I would like go to my home to take one backs cape with some garments. If you don't know, we humans need to change the garment one time or other."

"Ok." He said one little disgruntled, but was the only thing that she was asking. "But, first tomorrow, my Lord, Megatron will come see you and say the new orders. Please. To call him My Lord."

"Ok."

Emily feels one little of remorse to lie to him, she will not go only to take some garments, and she needs medicines too. She saw one opportunity to live one last adventure, and she will collaborate with him. She feels something good in him. He is not so bad like he says be.

Knockout saw that is very cold and he transforms.

"Is better you come here."

For hours they spoke about everything. Emily told about the reaper infernal. Told one terror history. Knockout feels his enerjons freeze.

"I am with fear now."

"Relax. I am here to protect you."

They laugh and when Knockout saw, she is sleeping.

When she opens her eyes she sees two red eyes and hears a sinister laugh.

"The Reaper Infernal!" She screamer jumping out of Knockout.

"NO. Is only StarScream." They stops for one moments and starts to laughs.

"What a hell this?"

"I will explain for you..."

"Shut up worm."

"Hay. The hostage is mine. Respect."

"I come here to see if you found one hostage."

"You are seeing."

"My name is Emily."

"Megatron will love know this." he said with irony. "Well Tomorrow I will stay here again to pass the plan. I hope see you and your hostage prepared."

After StarScream goes.

"We have been fast to go for you home for you catch you things."

"Ok."

First to be a Decepticon, Knockout is a doctor, he studied to save lifes. He starts to feel something in his spark, he want to take care her.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily keeps her word. She catches the garment and other thing for her. Knockout in his holoform was waiting for her in the living room with her mother.

"Will be good to Emily go out in vacation."

"Vacation?" Emily say something good to her mother doesn't be worried. She was on smart girl too.

"Where do you meet her?"

Knockout has to think fast.

"In a race car office. Mom."

"Are you taking your medicine?"

"Medicine?"

Emily pulled Knockout by the arm.

"Let's go..."

In the road KNockout asked again.

"What medicine?"

"One codige to my marijuana."

"By Primus."

Emily feels remorse again to lie to him. But she doesn't want say the true to him. That she is dying.

In the barn, Knockout did not like to see Emily preparing one cigarette to smoke.

"This is not safe."

"Relax. Marijuana doesn't kill."

"Everybody say this." He said crossing the arms.

Minutes later Emily was laughing like one hyena uncontrolled in the ground. Knockout looks to the scene with astonishment. As if that were not enough, StarScream arrived.

"What is happening? What hell is this?"

He sees Emily laughing and feels the smell.

"You will have to explain what..."

"Relax big wing... gives one slap here." Emily shows the cigarette for StarScream."

StarScream looked with disgusting...

"You are very nervous. Need to relax. Come on..." She said Relaxed.

"StarScream no!" Too late.

Now were his hostage and one retarded robot laughing like decontrolled hyena. The ridiculous was see StarScream trying equilibrate with those high heels it seemed everything except Commander Starscream.

StarScream laughed of all.

Laughed of Knockout face, Emily's face, the hay flying everywhere when he fell on top, the reaper infernal, the Megatron's face...

"Hayyyy. Meg... My dear... Come on." Said scram with his smile embracing Megatron and makes on affection in his face. "I looooooooooooooooove you."

Megatron widened the optical raising an eyebrow.

"You are a great,... great... leader. If someone say not. I will kill." He starts to laughs again.

"What happen with him?"

"Marijuana my Lord." Knockout Show the hostage looking for him and laughing.

"Hay. Looks the reaper infernal is here." she said and fell asleep on the floor. This happened with StarScream too. He fell in a place in off line.

Megatron glared Knockout with the look.

"Tomorrow I want you and her in conditions for a mission, otherwise you will have to kill her. I know that you created bonds with it, so this will be your punishment if you fail."

Yes My Lord.

Knockout Emily snuggled in their hands. For the love of all sapark. Do not do it girl. It destroys you inside.


	5. Chapter 5

In the next day StarScream was trying to be stand up, and trying to transform in a truck.

"StarScrearm... You... Are... a...F...25..." Knockout said very slowly."

StarScram looks with that eyes more red tan normally.

"Forget me."

But was impossible to fly.

"StarScream... go walking..."Knockout said in disdain.

Emily was vomiting in a corner of the barn.

Knockout was fast in the Road.

"Knockout please. No too fast. I will to vo..."

"No please.. No. watt..."

Too late.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhgggg!"

Knockout transformed and goes jumping holding Emily by the blouse upside down.

"Sorry!"

"I'm like floor of nightclub after a night of heavy."

He Cried

He wants kick her too far, but she continues to vomit.

"I hope that you to learned the lesson. Like punishment you will to pay one carwash to me. Complete"

"No problem. I know one very good next here."

"Do you know what is funny in this?" He said.

"What?"

"The next day, we will remember and we will laugh this."

"So..."

"Please... Never more smokes this Emily. ."

"I promise."

Megatron was impatient when he saw Knockout coming with Emily.

"Idiot. What happened?"

"The guilt was mine. Lord Megatron. She said."

Megatron looked to her like a cat looks to a mice.

"Explain."

"I vomited in Knockout and I needed to pay on carwash for him."

Megatron doesn't know if he marveled with her or knockout, but imagine knockout all vomited was not one good vision.

Ok. No says details. We have one mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Knockout was in the road with more care after the accident with Emily in the morning. Emily was better now, but he doesn't want to risk.

The red car stops in the cave where Emily can see crystal that Knockout explained that is Enerjon. She looks with curiosity while vehicons are catching and taking to one truck. Knockout explained that is like the blood and his food too. Emily doesn't say anything, just hears with attentions, and like was preparing herself for one moment if Knockout needs her.

That moment she hear one sound and she saw other robots coming, Knockout puts her in one safe place and goes to fight with those robots. She feels lost, because nobody said to her what to do. That moment she saw KNockout in the ground and one big green robot going to him with one big ball to hit him. Emily jumped inter Knockout and his Robot.

"Stops!"

The green robot looks to her...

"What hell?"

The green Robot was BulkHead. He doesn't know what to do. He looks to the girl and was confused.

"Please..." She said. "Don't hurt him."

Knockout take her in his hands, transformed and disappears, He doesn't want know about this mission. He want go back to the barn.

"What hell I am doing?" He thinks.

In the barn he see SoundWave waiting by him. The mission was succes, but Megatron was furious because he fled.

That momement SoundWave stops and starts to looks to the girl. He go next her and stops.

"Hay. He likes you." Said Knockout.

"How do you know?"

"He just make this when he likes. Walk to see."

She starts to walk and re starts to follow her. Was funny.

She and SoundWave made many things during a long time. For one moment SoundWave stops and looks to her for a long time.

"You discovered my secret..." She said putting her hands in his finger.

Knockout comes.

"I will tell, but please. Don't changes with me... I have cancer in the head."

**I understand that was small this chapter. this history will respect the original. I am sorry. But now Knockout will see now how she is important to him. StarScream will go appear again and with a surprise too.**


	7. Chapter 7

Knockout feels his spark is cut. He looked for one sparkmater for millions of years and now she is dying. Knockout catches her and takes her near his face.

"Please. Say that is lie."

She put her hands in his face making one caress.

"I am sorry Knockout."

Knockout looks to SoundWave.

"Please... Don't say to Megatron."

SoundWave looks to Knockout.

"I will flee with her."

SoundWave looks for Emily in Knockout's hands. He would make this too in his place.

"I know. You like her, we will make contacts."

SoundWave looks to Knockout. He is happy with Emily. One emotion that he never feels, but have to be good. Knockout was willing flee with her.

SoundWave catches her in his hands and looks to her.

"Don't worry. I am fine."

SoundWave watches Knockout disappearing with her in the horizon. Only he will see Knockout and Emily again. He never more intends has contacts with the Decepticons again.

Emily looks out to road. Knockout can feel that her is not is sad. In the place of the driver, appears the man who she saw in the first day in the parking. She feels him holding her hand.

He smiles to her.

"I will be with you forever."

Knockout knew very well. He fell in love.

This feeling is so good.

"We will see many interesting place. I promise."

"So… I want to meet Route 66."

"Ok. Your wish is my command."

The sun began to lower in horizon. The sky was with one red and blue color. Emily was sleeping in her place, and Knockout leaned one little the bank. He was feeling so good now.

_The time is short but the love is eternal._

_We are different but our soul no._

_My spark and your soul are not different._

_I will fast in the road. I will show you this world._

In the radio Roy Orbison "I drove all Night."

The soft music and at a time, Knockout watched she sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

"Emily... wakes..." Emly opens her eyes and saw the view. "Knockout! Is wonderful." Knockout feels his spark heat.

Was perfect. Knockout will make her happy. He was happy with this.

Megatron can find other doctor. He lived complaining about him.

"We will stops in a restaurant. You need to eat."

When Emily saw the name of the restaurant, she jumped of happy.

(BAGDAD CAFÉ)

"I can't believe!"

In his holoforme, Knockout was surprised by a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He never had something like that. Was so soft and good.

Emily told about this place one only time and Knockout made one search about this. He paid attention to every word of her. She would like to know this place since she saw the movie "Bagdad Café."

Knockout was happy to make Emily happy. He was starting to understand the significant why be a good bot is better to be a bad bot.

Emily shows for Nockaut the photo of the movie and actors. To Knockout, Humans is not more disgusting. Starts to be interesting.

Megatron lied all time. There bad humans like Silas, but there good humans, like Emily.

Knockout looks during Emily eats her lunch.

He starts to understand the live now. Understand many things. He remembered why he wanted be a doctor, but he forgotten for a long time.

Emily. One angel made he remember.

He is not a killer. He is a doctor. He saves life.

**N.A.**

**Bagdad Café.**

**Marianne Sagebrecht, Jack Palance Cch Pounder.**

**One good Movie.**


	9. Chapter 9

All was perfect. Unfortunately Emlily feels one head hurt.

"Are you Ok. Emily?"

"Yes. I need only this medicine and..."

Emily hears Knockout calling her name.

"Are you Knockout?"

The young man looks to one Sra.

"Yes mam."

"Nice to meet you. I am Emily's mother." She said smiling. Knockout looks for her and doesn't understand.

She was very calm to someone with one daughter with cancer in a hospital.

Knockout looked for her.

"I would like to talk with you." She said.

"Ok."

In one couch, Knockout, listens about Emily's life.

"This is her last desire." Said the mother. "Is not easy known that your only daughter will die and she want to die traveling in a road. But she hates stay stops. She loves be free. I would like to say thanks for you…"

"I love her…."

The woman looks to Knockout. She knows that he is not human, but she never imagines that he can feel love.

He can't cry but she can see, he is crying inside.

She catches his hands. He loves Emily.

"She is my universe." He cried.

"You have my blessing." She said and embraced him.

"She is in bedroom…." Said the doctor.

"Go there.." She said. "I will go more later. You need one time alone together."

The man come back and gave other embrace in the woman.

"Thanks."

Emily opens the eyes and saw Knockout looking for her.

"If you don't wake up, I would jump in a precipice."

"Exaggerated."

"I am not exaggerated. I… "

Emily saw his eyes. was like his true form….

"I love you Emily."


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't want die here." Emily said. "Is my right."

Knockout was in her side.

"I don't want to be bald, sick and waiting the death in a bed. I want be free. Feeling the wind in my face."

Knockout knows what this is. She presses his hand.

"Please. Take me out here. If you love me like you said me. Don't let me die here."

Knockout looks to her mother. He was decided to make this for her.

He knows how much his spark will hurts, but he will make this. Sacrifice himself.

"I want see one smile in your face. Tomorrow we will go out here."

Emily smiled and one tear comes in her face.

Knockout embraced her.

In the next day Emily's mother gave one bag with garments.

"I trust you my young."

Emily was pale, but better in the bank of the car.

"Make her eat."

"Will be hard, but I will make."

In the road, Knockout received StarScream calls.

"What hell he wants?"

"Maybe he wants more marijuana." Laughs Emily.

StarScram was in a stone with one tranquil face.

"What do you want StarScream?" Knockout asked grumpy.

"I would like to introduce someone." He said smiling.

With StarScream Knockout and Emily saw one girl with two crutches walking with one difficulty. StaScream catches her.

"Her name is Gulnara."

Knockout can't believe when he saw. He imagined StarScream in all situations, but never with one human girl.

"Interesting, No? But the history is more interesting."

StarScream starts to walk.

"Come on. You need one moment."

Was a farm.

"My family's farm. I live here alone since my parents died." Gulnara said. "I found StarScreeam sleeping in my barn, he was very crazy, and was not talking thing with thing."

Starscream was with his face red.

"After this his drank all diesel of my truck, and passed all day with hiccup."

"But she comes and doesn't asked anything, she just helped me."

One StarScream injured and one girl with one good heart. One destiny perfect. Thought Knockout.


	11. Chapter 11

Knockout can't imagine StarScream in love. But happened. He prefers be in that farm than go back to the ship and try to kill Megatron and take his place.

"You can stay here for some days." Said Gulnara.

Was not bad idea. Emily needs one or two days to stay strong to a long trip, and he would like know more about this new life of StarScream.

StarScream shows to Knockout one place like a barn, cleaner and very comfortable.

"Here I use to make my recharge and you can use too, and here stays my true form when I use my holoform."

StarScream saw that Knockout is sad.

"What is happening my friend?"

"She is dying. StarScrem. Emily is dying."

In the past StarScram would be indifferent in this moment. But now he imagined Gulnara in this situation.

"What is happening?"

"She has cancer. Brain cancer. Not doctors and not I with my technology can save her."

That moment Knockout cried, maybe he cries for the first time since he knew this.

"Please. Don't say to her that I was crying. I need be strong for her."

StarScream just sees that monster doctor than one day liked make terrible experiences with humans crying by one human.

"My council, is, you have to take all moment with her. All minutes, all days."

"I first moment, she was only a friend, but one day I waked up and saw that I can't live without her."

StarScram Smiled.

"Make your recharge, after us talks more. Ok? You are tired; Emily is sleeping in the farm."

When Knockout wake up, he hears Starscream talking, he goes see, SoundWave was there.

"SoundWave?"

"SoundWave was other who takes affection to Emily."

Emily was sitting in his, hand talking when StarScream smoked marijuana. SundWave made one sound like a laugh.

"You are cruel. Don't said. You smoked too." StarScram cry.

"The terrible was with me… She vomited inside me."

Everybody laughs.

Knockout feels one tranquility.


	12. Chapter 12

Gulnara Wake up sick in the morning. She was vomiting to for motive and smell s.

"This is not normal." Said Knockout. When he looked to StarScream…"For all Spark ,StarScream. "Are you made love with her?"

First, Knockout thought impossible this, and other, StarScream is one big robot near the Gulnara. He jumps in his neck.

"Tell me. Tell me. What do you done."

StarScream pushed Knockout.

"I doesn't know. Was fast. I just remember one light and her sleeping in my arms."

Knockout feels one pain in his spark. There one way to have good moments with Emily, but unfortunately, StarScream doesn't remember how to make. Now Gulnara will have one sparkling, and he just can see Emily to die. One true nightmare to Knockout. He decides go with Emily. To live her last moments in other place.

Emily feels something different in Knockout. But he doesn't want talk about this. She put her hand in his panel and makes one caress. Knockout stops in one desert place, and transforms, taking Emily near his chest. Her size is near one doll for a child to him. Knockout feels her hands in his face for the first time.

"I would like to kiss you, but I have fear?"

"Fear? Why? I trust you."

Knockout takes her head near his face and touches his lips in her lips.

He can't describe that.

Everything in the universe doesn't have importance more. Only Emily has. He knew he was not making love with her, but he is proving something stronger that.

After she die. He will live for her. Year after she die, he will love her like this night.

One million years after he will love her like now.

Knockout and Emily are now Sparkmates. One the most perfect union, but here between one spark and one soul.

Now they are one.


	13. Chapter 13

The time is finishing. They can feel. Knockout wants pass more time with Emily.

Again Roy Orbison "I drove all night" is playing in the radio. Now is their song theme. Like the Queen and the King of road they go in the 66 Route.

"More fast. More fast." She screams.

Knockout gives the best him to her.

She laughs. Maybe they found one way to make love.

Her head is hurting more, but she wants to continue. Maybe die in his arms. Knockout knows, this will hurt very much, but he is preparing to smile to her with love.

"Hay Emily. Look. Las Vegas!"

One great idea.

Passing in the central avenue like kings. Emily never saw so much light in her life.

Knockout and Emily laughs seeing others person trying call her attention. More later they were in one quiet place. Emily was tired and her head was hurting again.

Knockout prefers use his true form and have her in his arms, seeing her delicate face over the moon. He knows the time is finishing. Maybe one night will be the last.

Emily opens her eyes and smiles to him. Knockout makes one caress in her face with his finger. He feels her hand securing his finger with affection.

"I want kiss you again…"

Emily smiles. She trusts him.

Knockout can feel her lips again in his lips. He can feel things wonderful. Knockout gave to her all his essence. But he can feel her life going.

"Emily…"

"Don't worry Knockout… You made me so happy in this last moment; you saved me more than one time."

Knockout knew, this would hurts. But he never imagined something like this. He was strong, and smiles to her.

She asked to him take her last sigh in one kiss.

He made this.

Knockout embraced her delicate body and cried for hours. He would like transform in a car with her inside him and jump in an abyss. He knows if is very tall he will not survive. But he remembers one promise. He need say to her mother.

Knockout embraces her again and cries.

**I'm sorry for t this, but I intend to keep the original history, after this I intend to retype Adrenaline 2.**

**The last chapter will be the next.**


	14. Chapter 14

Passed 6 month after Emily leave this world. Knockolut was in one road over one tree waiting Emily's mother. With him were StarScream and SoundWave. Knockout can't lie; he is with envy of StarScream. The hybrid human and Cybertronian was born fast and grew up too. Now appears seven month of live.

StarScream was with him in his arms. Gulnara and he agreed; create the son with the two cultures.

"Are you sure? She will not have feared in see us?" Asked StarScream.

"No. She know about us."

SoundWave was lost in the space. Knockout doesn't know if she was crying or just remembering her.

One old car stops near him and Knockout saw the Emily's mother coming with one thing similar one vessel in her hand.

"I need something especial from you my son."

Knockout loves when she calls him son. He kneels and looks for her tired face.

"There are one tradition here in the Earth. When one person don't want be buried, she is cremated and the ashes played in one especial place, or puts in someplace like this and some humans takes to home."

Knockout looks with sad eyes to the vessel.

"Emily wanted not be buried, she has panic of closed places. I made this for her, and I know. She would like you make this for her."

Knockout catches that piece of Emily in his arms and embraced like be her.

"I know what I have to do."

Tears jumped in his face. Knockout kissed Emily's mother hand like one gentleman.

80km/h.

Knockout starts to cry.

110Km/h.

He put "I drove all night" at maximum volume.

Only his hand appears in the car dropping the Emily's ashes in the windy.

The two jets, SoundWave and StarScream fly like one tribute to her, exploding in flowers in the space.

After this day. Knockout never more was seen by nobody.

_**I cried writhing this.**_

_**But knockout will have one surprise, I am retyping Adrenaline 2. (O new motive to life.)**_


End file.
